Episode 7437 (29th February 2016)
Plot Chas reveals to Marlon that a second victim of Gordon's has come forward. At Home Farm, Lawrence gets Lachlan to clear out the yard as punishment and orders Lachlan and Gabby to return home a lunch time. Chrissie insists Lachlan has been doing the past year but he needs to show that he can be trusted again. Lachlan questions what kind of role model Chrissie is by spying on Bernice. Gordon watches as Aaron leaves the pub, meanwhile at the B&B, Doug finds numerous ways to improve. Paddy and Rhona squabble in the café as they prepare for the adoption panel. Chas is terrified to find Gordon in the backroom and questions how many more victims he has. Diane suggests to Eric that the B&B needs a spruce up, but Eric doesn't want it to change as Val chose the furniture. Gordon grills Chas on how much she paid Ryan to make false allegations against him, but Chas is clueless. Gordon pins Chas against the wall by her neck and warns her to call Ryan off or he will get nasty. Marlon walks in on Chas and Gordon and he throws Gordon out. The pub customers are shocked to see Gordon emerging from the back room and Doug calls the police. At the adoption meeting Rhona assures the panel that they believe Leo will cope well with a new child as he already has a half-sister he adores, and they have a good support network to help. Paddy talks Rhona up insisting she is an incredible mother. Diane tells Gordon she wishes she never met him and brought him back into Chas and Aaron lives. Paddy explains to Rhona that he wants them to be happy and they are ecstatic when the Panel Chair tells them they have be recommended for adoption. Chas notifies PC Williams that Gordon pinned her against a wall. PC Williams suggests Gordon leave and tells Chas it will go on the case file. Lawrence calls Eric to Mulberry Cottage, where Lachlan and Gabby apologise. Gabby tells Lawrence to stop acting like her dad but Ashley makes it clear Lawrence is now as much one of her parents as he or Bernice. Paddy and Rhona arrive back from the adoption meeting and Vanessa pulls Rhona aside and asks if she is abusing painkillers again. Chrissie informs Lachlan she is proud of him for apologising to Eric and asks him to disable the cameras. Lawrence discovers the live footage on Lachlan's laptop as well as some footage of Bernice. Chas realises Robert paid Ryan to make the allegations, but Robert tells her it will be worth it. Rhona explains to Paddy he will need to ask Pearl to move out for the sake of the adoption. Lawrence breaks the new to Bernice the Lachlan has video footage of her on his laptop, so they will need to call Lachlan's Youth offending officer. Robert insists paying Ryan is worth the risk but Chas is adamant Aaron needs to know. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Social Worker - Joy Blakeman *Panel Chair - Marc Parry *PC Williams - Shari Fox Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, back exterior, back corridor and backroom *Home Farm - Kitchen, hallway and living room *The Grange - Restaurant and guests lounge *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Town Hall - Waiting area and conference room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,750,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes